masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Systems Alliance Terra Corps
|branch= Systems Alliance Military |type= |role= Land-based Combat |size= |command_structure= |garrison= |garrison_label= |nickname= |patron= |motto= |colors= |colors_label= |march= |mascot= |anniversaries= |equipment= |equipment_label= |battles= First Contact War Eden Prime War Skyllian War |decorations= |battle_honors= |commanders= }} The Systems Alliance Terra Corps is a branch of the that is responsible for land-based military operations as well as the protection of Naval vessels and installations from attack. A rugged and diverse assortment of well equipped and well trained men and women, one of the Terra Corps's most notable conflicts was fighting against the in the . Uniform Dress Uniform The Terra Corps Dress Uniforms are similar to those worn by their Navy counterparts. The standard uniform consists of a gray jacket and trousers combination with black and gold trim on both. For higher ranked individuals, a solid-gold Systems Alliance emblem appears on their collars and the gray jackets and trousers are replaced with black ones. A golden trim lines the jacket and trousers. Battledress Standard The standard battledress of the Systems Alliance Terra Corps is the commonly seen bodysuit armor system. Depending on their environment they are either outfitted with the standard and common dark-gray battlesuit, desert camouflaged suit, or arctic camouflage suit. The flexible alloy of the armor allows maximum movement and effective defense against gunfire. Dense armor plating on the torso, shoulders, wrists, and thighs provide increased defense against gunfire and small blasts. The helmet has a dual layer of fabric armor and kinetic padding within a lightweight ablative ceramic shell. Comes standard with a suite of communication, navigation, and battlefield awareness software. It can be quickly converted with the press of a button into a breather helmet with a hard-sealed mask to protect wearer from hazardous environmental conditions. Special Forces Advanced Tactical and Reconnaissance Forces sport heavy and articulated battle armor, which also double as an armored g-suit that allows for safe transport in small ships during turbulent atmospheric entry. They also wear fully-visored, black helmets that cover the entirety of the head, and can withstand several headshots. This armor, overall, provides Advanced Ops with more protection than standard marine armor. Elite Combat Operatives are outfitted with the most advanced defense systems of the Systems Alliance. An armored bodysuit which enhances every aspect of the wearer's performance integrated with kinetic barriers twice the strength of the average. The hard-sealed, fully-armored suit is equipped with advanced combat support software. Equipment Armament The standard issue weapon for Terrans is the M-Series of assault rifles. Most Terrans were issued the until its replacement in late 2187 by the M-83 Farcry and M-92 Executioner. Special Forces are issued MS-Series weaponry, like the MS-41 Vigilante and MS-67 Talon. Both standard soldiers and special forces were originally equipped with the until 2187 when they were replaced with the . Suppressive fire is provided by the MC-109 Monarch and it's lighter cousin, the MC-110 Overlord. The was the standard issue close-quarters weapon until it's replacement by the M-62 Breaker. Snipers operate the and M-64 Phoenix with the MS-110 Typhoon as an anti-materiel weapon. Advanced Alliance weaponry automatically corrects itself, making sniping simpler. Anti-armor fire comes from the , ML-92 Rocket Launcher, and the MS-200 Particle Cannon. Anti-air fire is provided by the ML-107 Pulse Launcher and the and MS-100 Grenade Launcher provide anti-infantry explosive capability. Ground Vehicles The replaced the in 2187 as the standard land assault vehicle, though the Mako is still widely used by the Alliance. Both vehicles also act as battle tanks, much more heavily-armored and boasting a more devastating armament than some of the other vehicles. The Alliance makes use of many fast-moving recon vehicles to rapidly scout enemies or initiate hit-and-run maneuvers, the M21 Puma and the M30 Panther being the most prominent. Aircraft The Systems Alliance Terra Corps makes use of the , AT-G12 Albatross, and LAT-S45 Cricket to transport troops and supplies aswell as provide support for ground forces with suppressive fire. The UAV-A21 Vulture is a remote-controlled bomber and the Terrans make use of Combat Support fighters and interceptors to combat vessels and other fighters, the most notable being the A74 Dragonfly and the A99 Wasp. Miscellaneous Equipment *' ' *' ' *' ' *'Anti-Infantry Drone' *'Anti-Armor Drone' *'Mark 14 Grenade' Notable Subordinate Units 19th Armored Regiment *9th Tank Division *16th Armored Battalion *101st Armored Platoon 98th Assault Division *2nd Elite Combat Battalion *10th Elite Assault Platoon *Gamma Squad 103th Tactical Division *11th Reconnaissance Battalion *15th Tactical Battalion *9th Assault Platoon 210th Terran Regiment *83rd Assault Division *12th Imperial Battalion *17th Imperial Battalion 501st Expeditionary Force *21st Terran Regiment *16th Armored Division *103rd Airborne Division 525th Assault Regiment *95th Terran Regiment *210th Airborne Brigade *Tango Company Immediate Support Armada *19th Defense Fleet *Eleventh Fleet *Saber Squadron Category:Factions